A Little Wobbly
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Puck and Sam are inadvertently in charge of taking care of a too drunk Kurt and Blaine. However, once they have the pair settled, they decide to have their own party. Suck, mentions of Klaine. Smut and fluff.


_For IceQueenRia, who wanted a little Suck action! After prom but before nationals… and when was "sexy"? _

**A Little Wobbly**

Puck dropped down next to on the couch and offered him one of the two beers he had.

Sam nodded his thanks before taking a long drink, and the pair sat in silence as they watched a rather intoxicated Blaine and Kurt, sing a sickeningly sweet rendition of "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?"

'So, you and Lauren?' Sam asked, not looking at Puck, who simply grunted his reply.

'I rocked her world, she rocked mine, we decided were better off as friends. Besides, she's been argu-flirting with Santana since like, the Prom.'

'Argu-flirting?' Sam repeated, clearly amused.

'They flirt through the use of thinly, poorly veiled insults, like now.'

'You don't dress age appropriate!' Lauren suddenly shouted at Santana, who glared.

'Yeah well, you have too much black nail polish.'

Sam stared at the pair with wide, unbelieving eyes, those were lame insults compared to the girls normally harsh deliveries they normally used.

Puck rolled his eyes, 'You boning anyone?' he asked, causing Sam to choke on his beer as he tried to laugh.

When he recovered, taking a mouthful of beer to help, Sam shook his head, 'I tried to play it straight with Quinn after the whole, Duet Debacle, but it didn't pan out since she was always talking about Finn and Rachel, I'm not really sure who she's in love with anymore, and I was sexting Kurt.'

It was Puck's turn to choke on his beer.

'Sexting Kurt?'

Sam nodded, 'he's a horny little bastard.'

'Was this before or after the Hobbit?'

'This was when the Hobbit was blind to the beauty of the astonish Kurt Hummel.'

'I am not a hobbit!' Blaine yelled from the stage, effectively ruining a perfectly good rendition of "A Whole New World".

'When Blaine has his growth spurt, he'll be taller than all of you! Even you Tally McTallperson!' he pointed at Finn, in case no one was sure who he was referring to and then he and Blaine collapsed into a fit of giggles.

'How much have they had to drink?' Sam asked, both concerned and amused with the pair.

'Enough to make you irresistible,' Kurt announced as he crawled into Puck's lap after being kicked off the stage by Rachel and Quinn.

'You're cute,' Blaine stated as he bopped Sam on the nose as he leaned against the amused blond.

'You smell good,' Kurt blurted from where he was buried in Puck's shoulder.

'You picked it out,' Puck retorted, clearly amused and not at all uncomfortable with having Kurt in his lap.

Setting down his empty beer, Puck stood with Kurt still clinging to him, 'come one Poppet, I think it's time you went to bed,' he stated as he nodded for Sam to bring Blaine.

'You're pretty,' Blaine stated as he looked up at Kurt when Puck turned around.

'Come with us,' Kurt reached out to Blaine, who reached back but they were too far away from each other as Puck carried Kurt to the stairs. 'I love you Hobbit!' he called still reaching for Blaine, 'I won't ever forget you!' he added, sounding completely heartbroken.

'I miss you!' Blaine called after them, a little teary.

'Come on you drunken sod,' Sam gave a long suffering sigh as he helped pull Blaine to his feet. Draping one of Blaine's arms over his shoulder, Sam hauled Blaine up the stairs after a Puck and Kurt, who was telling Puck all about the Hobbit he'd fallen in love with.

A few minutes later Sam and Puck deposited Kurt and Blaine into one of the guest rooms; even going so far to pull off their shoes and pulling a blanket over them as they curled into each other; they were asleep within minutes of lying down. Puck rummaged for some pain medication in the cupboard as Sam left two glasses of water on the bedside table.

The pair headed back down to join the party but about a third of the way down to the basement, Puck stopped in his tracks and turned around.

'They're duelling for Finn,' he stated, sounding mildly disgusted, as he ushered Sam back up the stairs and away from the basement.

'And she wonders why I broke up with her,' Sam said as he rolled his eyes, letting Puck push him up the stairs as he leaned back onto those strong hands.

'Don't make me drop you, Evans,' Puck threatened as he shoved Sam, causing the blond to laugh but walk on his own.

Puck kicked his ass lightly before he ventured into the kitchen to find more beer; Sam settled in the living room and flicked on the TV.

'So you and Kurt?' Puck asked dropping down onto the couch, almost in Sam's lap. He'd found the good stuff.

'Not really, he wanted to be more comfortable with the sex thing, and I found him in the erotica section of the giant book store in Cleveland one afternoon. He was so adorably awkward… I started showing him some books that I'd read, and he told me he was uncomfortable with sex and we went to get coffee and then I just started to send him random sext messages, eventually he started replying back.'

'So I'm not the only shark around,' Puck smirked as he nudged Sam's shoulder. The blond gave a laugh as the pair settled, sitting with their arms pressed together. Puck shifted and their thighs were touching.

Sam let his hand that was holding his beer rest against Puck's thigh.

Suddenly Puck gave a soft curse before he turned and pulled Sam into an awkward kiss.

When Sam didn't respond, he pulled away and apologized as he tried to pull away. Sam, however, had a different idea; he took Puck's beer from him and set them both on the table before climbing into Puck's lap, much like Kurt had earlier.

'Alright, Hot Shot, let's try that again,' he grinned devilishly as Puck pulled him into a heated kiss.

Both moaned into the kiss, as Puck's hands found Sam's pert ass.

'Please,' Sam whimpered as he ground down into Puck's hard erection.

'Please what?' Puck teased, as he slid his hand into Sam's jeans, gently fingering his hole.

Sam devoured Puck's mouth one last time before he pulled away, stopping Puck's hands.

'We should go find a bed.'

Puck grinned, as he gave Sam a soft peck to the lips before he stood, with Sam wrapped around him, much like Kurt had been earlier.

'You're heavier than Kurt,' Puck blurted as he headed to the stairs.

Sam laughed, 'you can do it, big boy,' he teased.

'Is that a challenge?' Puck smirked.

'You up for it?' Sam asked, even as Puck was half way up the stairs.

'I'm always up for it,' Puck's smirk turned into a leer.

Sam laughed as he managed to get one of his feet tangled between Puck's legs, causing the bigger teen to stumble into one of the bedrooms.

'Cheater,' Puck growled as he and a still laughing Sam straightened each other out.

'I'm sorry,' Sam offered, with a cheeky grin, before he delivered another hungry kiss, as he tugged Puck's t-shirt up, over his head as he broke the kiss.

He kissed his way down Puck's chest, paying close attention to the scarred nipple before dropping to his knees.

He pulled off Puck's shoes and socks, 'Sammy, you don't have to do this,' Puck stated.

Sam kissed a spot just above the waist band of Puck's jeans, before unbuckling his belt.

'I want to,' he state simply, before he pulled at Puck's button fly, tugging the jeans down and helping Puck step out of them.

Sam immediately sucked on the wet spot that was on Puck's purple and blue briefs.

Puck moaned, and threaded his hands into Sam's blond locks. Sam pulled the underwear down, freeing Puck's straining erection. Sam greedily swallowed the thick organ down, his hands grabbing Puck's ass as he shallowly thrust into Sam's mouth.

It didn't take long for Puck to unload into Sam's mouth as the blond fingered his hole.

Sam swallowed everything Puck had to offer, but some dribbled down his cheek. Puck pulled Sam to his feet and licked the cum off Sam's chin before hungrily kissing him. He pulled off Sam's t-shirt and dropped it to the floor.

'You are amazing,' he stated, before walking Sam backwards so that his legs hit the bed.

Pushing the blond onto the bed he tugged off Sam's jeans and boxers before shucking his own underwear and covering the blond with his body.

'Are you sure you want this?' Sam asked, as he wrapped a leg around Puck's waist, rubbing their erections together. 'I know you've been with plenty of girls, and women…' he trailed off.

'Half of those were lies,' Puck offered as he kissed his way down Sam's chest.

'And the other half?' Sam asked, sounding a little unsure.

'Wishful thinking,' Puck replied. 'I'm not a virgin but I'm not the town whore either.'

'But you're my whore,' Sam stated, grinning.

Puck swatted as Sam's thigh, 'I believe you're actually my whore.'

Sam's laugh turned to a gasp as Puck sucked on the head of his cock.

It took Sam a moment to realise that one of Puck's fingers was teasing his entrance. He reached blindly over and managed to pull open the bed table drawer and fumbled around in it. He gave a triumphant cry when he pulled out first a pack of condoms and then some lube.

'Noah,' he breathed as he tugged at the short hairs of Puck's Mohawk. When he looked up, Sam shoved the lube into Puck's free hand.

He moved back up and kissed Sam, there weren't many people who called him Noah anymore, just Rachel, Kurt, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel. Not even his own mother called him Noah anymore.

He gave Sam an affectionate kiss, 'thank you.' He offered before he coated his fingers in lube and sliding one into Sam, causing the blond to cry out in surprise.

Fuck, Sam was tight. Giving shallow thrust with his finger, Puck peppered Sam's jaw and throat with kisses.

'Have you done this before?' he asked tentatively.

Sam blushed, as he tried to get more of Puck's finger into him, 'Only with toys and my own hands,' he admitted.

Puck groaned and dropped his head onto Sam's shoulder, 'that's fucking hot,' he mumbled. His brain now filled with images of Sam playing with himself.

With one hand on Puck's head, grasping at the short hairs, Sam's other hand was twisted in the sheets as he tried to get more of Puck's fingers into his ass.

'Noah, please, I need more!' Sam panted, spreading his legs farther for the other jock.

Puck smirked before he pulled his finger out and added a liberal amount of lube to Sam's ass and his fingers.

He slid two fingers into the twitching rosebud, and Sam howled in pleasure, loving the stretching-burning-filling.

'Yes, fuck, more!' he hissed, and then Puck swallowed his purple erection down to the root.

Soon Puck had three fingers in Sam's arse as the blond babbled about nothing and how good Puck felt and how he needed more.

Puck had been teasing Sam's prostate as Sam demanded that he better do something soon or someone wouldn't ever get another erection ever again.

Puck chuckled around the thick flesh in his mouth before his fingers made sudden and continuous pressure against that bundle of nerves in Sam.

With a howl of, 'Noah!' Sam unloaded himself down Puck's throat.

Even as Sam shuddered from the aftershocks of his orgasm, Puck stroked his prostate, watching the blonde as he tried to collect himself.

Puck covered Sam with his body again, kissing his jaw, his cheeks, his throat, his shoulders, letting Sam recover.

'Please, Noah, I need to feel you inside me,' Sam pleaded as he pulled Puck's mouth to his own.

'Are you sure?' Puck asked, gently cupping Sam's cheek, so they could look at each other.

Sam pulled Puck into another kiss, 'I'm more than sure, please Noah.'

Studying Sam, Puck nodded, 'how do you want to do this?'

'Just like this,' Sam replied with a small smile, pulling Puck between his thighs.

Puck grinned as he shoved a pillow under Sam before he grabbed a condom, but Sam stopped him, 'you're clean right?' Puck just nodded, his brow furrowed in confusion as Sam tossed the condom away, 'not this time.'

'Damn,' Puck grinned before he positioned himself at Sam's stretched entrance. 'You are amazing,' he whispered before he devoured Sam in a hungry kiss as he rocked himself farther into Sam.

Sam gave a keening whimper and Puck pulled way in concern.

'No, I'm fine, just need it all,' he moaned, as he grabbed at Puck's ass.

Puck latched onto Sam's throat and gave one hard thrust, burying himself balls deep in Sam's ass.

Sam cried out as he was filled and tried to dig his short nails into Puck's back, but Puck didn't move, waiting for Sam to adjust.

'Fuck,' he finally breathed, it didn't hurt, not as much as he was expecting it too, and it felt amazing to be filled but Puck.

'You okay?' Puck asked, gently brushing a stray lock of blond hair from Sam's forehead.

'Move, please,' Sam moaned as he tried to rock his hips against Puck.

Puck grinned as he began to thrust into Sam starting with slow shallow thrust that had Sam moaning and pleading with Puck for 'more, harder, faster!' which Puck eagerly complied with.

With an animalistic growl, Sam surprised them both by flipping them over, 'more!' he blurted as he began to ride Puck's cock.

'Fuck, yes!' Puck blurted his hands gripping Sam's hips hard enough to bruise.

It didn't take long for either of them, and as soon as Puck wrapped a hand around Sam's leaking cock, Sam gave a cry as he exploded over Puck's hand and Puck filled his ass.

Puck ran gentle hands over Sam's arms and back, muttering soothing nonsense.

'That was, wow,' Sam finally managed.

'It was,' Puck agreed, grinning mischievously. 'Maybe next time you could pound into me,' he offered, a little unsure.

'Really?' Sam asked, eagerly.

'Really,' Puck agreed with a nod before Sam kissed him hungrily. They only pulled away when Sam had to yawn.

'We should get some sleep,' Puck said, as he helped Sam pull off him. The blond whimpered as he felt Puck slip from him.

Sam rolled onto his side, facing Puck.

'I had no idea that you were gay? Bisexual?' Sam half asked.

'Apparently the term is Pansexual, according to Blaine,' Puck replied, 'I'm not attracted to any gender, but to the person.'

'Maybe I should call you Pan instead,' Sam offered with a grin, causing Puck to laugh.

'You can call me whatever you want,' he offered with that cheeky grin of his.

'Good night then, Pan,' Sam offered, kissing Puck affectionately as he push Puck onto his back so he could use Puck's chest as a pillow.

Puck chuckled softly as Sam settled against him, and soon enough both boys were asleep.

When Sam woke the next morning, the sun was bright in the window, and Puck was pressed against his back.

Sam woke Puck up with nips and kisses to his chest and shoulders.

'I could get used to that,' he offered with a grin.

Sam kissed him, before pulling away with a grin. 'We should probably shower and get out of here,' he said, as he went to get out of bed.

'Are you okay?' Puck asked, in concern.

Sam blushed, 'yeah, just a little tender, you know, there.'

Puck chuckled, and carried Sam to the bathroom, where they had a quick shower that had both of them getting off with embarrassing swiftness.

Puck helped Sam get dressed and once he was dressed, he let the blond lean on him as they headed out to the cars.

They didn't get very far, because Kurt and Blaine, emerged from their bedroom, looking far too fresh and perky for guys who had been as drunk as they had been the night before.

Puck glared at the pair, 'was last night a total set up?' he asked, not quite sure if he should be angry or impressed with the pair.

Kurt's eyes went wide and innocent, 'I have no idea what you are talking about, Noah.' He stated, before he tugged Blaine down the stairs.

Before they disappeared though, Blaine turned around giving them a huge toothy grin and a thumbs up before Kurt hissed something to him and they disappeared.

Puck sighed, as Sam chuckled softly, 'you have to give them credit.' He offered as he tugged Puck to the stairs.

They didn't run into anyone else as they headed out, waving to Kurt and Blaine as they drove away.

The ride home was filled only by the radio, and when Puck pulled up to Sam's place neither one moved.

'Do you need any help?' Puck asked.

Sam smiled softly, 'no, I should be fine.'

Puck suddenly pulled Sam into a heated kiss, 'see you on Monday?'

Sam nodded, returning the kiss, 'I'm glad they pretended to be drunk.'

Puck smiled softly, 'yeah, me too.' With a soft kiss to Puck's lips, Sam slid out of the truck, and slowly made his way to the door.

About half way through, Puck had an arm around his waist, 'You looked a little wobbly.'

* * *

><p><em>Please leave a review and don't forget to vote in my poll, <em>"First Time" _and _"Stood Up" _are both still leading._


End file.
